Pregnant and post-partum women can experience a variety of problems that are unique to their anatomy and condition. At least some of these problems concern the lack of adequate conditioning of various muscle groups, such as the pelvic muscle group for example, that may be involved in the birthing process, and other processes that may be impacted by pregnancy and/or post-partum conditions.
Attempts have been made to address these problems with various types of exercises and exercise devices. However, such exercises and devices have not proven to be particularly effective. For example, pregnant and post-partum women are often advised by medical professionals to perform so-called kegel exercises to exercise and strengthen the muscle groups involved in control of the vagina, urethra and/or other portions of the body. However, it can be difficult for the woman to perceive any benefit or improvement as a result of having performed these exercises, and it can also be difficult to ascertain that the exercises are being properly performed.
Moreover, some exercise devices are problematic in that they are mechanically complex and require a relatively large number of parts. Another problem with some exercise devices is that they do not enable a user to readily ascertain a resistance setting of the exercise device. Still a further problem is that some exercise devices have an asymmetric configuration that may be uncomfortable for the user when in use. Finally, some exercise devices are limited for use only in exercising vaginal muscle groups.
In light of problems and shortcomings such as those noted above, it would be useful to provide an exercise device that is relatively simple in terms of its construction. As well, it would be useful to provide an exercise device with an adjustable resistance setting that can be readily ascertained by a user. Further, it would be useful to provide an exercise device that has a relatively symmetric configuration that does not cause discomfort to the user when in use. Finally, it would be useful to provide a device that can be readily reconfigured for use in the exercise of a variety of different muscle groups.